


Finding Colors

by Lovebeauty01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: Harry Potter lives in a world in black and white. As he grows up and attends Hogwarts, he starts seeing colors around him. Curious, he starts to pay attention and as the years go by, he finally figures out why. He has soulmates.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest





	Finding Colors

Harry Potter walked the world seeing in black and white. From a very early age, he didn’t know the world was in color unless he was told. His early life wasn’t the happiest, filled with bullying from other students because he couldn’t identify the colors except for their words. While he led a very lonely life as a child, he knew there was something else out there. 

Maybe someone or more. 

When he received his Hogwarts letter on his eleventh birthday, he knew his life was going to  change. His Aunt and Uncle were glad to be rid of him for the school year. Maybe he hoped that once he stepped foot across the barrier, he would see in color again. As he stepped onto the Platform at 9 ¾, the world was still black and white. 

Unfortunately, Harry didn't have that kind of luck. He knew from his  _ History of Magic _ book; the train was red and black but he couldn't see the lustrous colors. Stepping onto the train, he slowly found his way down the corridor, peeking into every compartment until he found an empty one. 

He passed one with the curtains drawn and stopped in his tracks, there was something wrong with the handle. It wasn't black like the others but a deep brown. Harry frowned at the puzzle before him. It worried him, but he still felt a rush of excitement. What could have made it brown? 

Shaking his head from the puzzle, he ventured on until he found an empty one. Closing the door, he hoped for privacy but a squat boy soon interrupted it with flat hair and freckles. Harry assumed the boy had red hair. 

Once the introductions were passed and the boy, named Ron, was done being in awe of Harry, the train lurched to take off. Harry looked out the window and watched as the world flew by him in shades of black and white. He didn't dare tell his new friend about his impairment. 

Halfway through the trip and after a quick lunch from the trolley lady, their door opened swiftly. There stood a young girl in her Hogwarts robes. Her hair was as wild as her eyes were kind, yet inquisitive. She asked them about a toad.

A toad? 

Harry told her he hadn’t seen a toad, but he would inform her if he did. At that moment, Ron decided to show off and cast a poorly done spell, which the girl scoffed at. Harry didn't think that was nice of her but didn't say anything; the spell had been poorly done. 

After introducing herself as Hermione Granger, she left, and the two boys sat back and contemplated what it was going to be like at Hogwarts. Ron didn't truly believe Harry when he said he grew up in the Muggle world. They dressed quickly as the train came to a slow stop. 

Ron disappeared from the compartment, hoping to catch his siblings before they were all separated. Harry reached for the handle and noticed that it wasn't black either. It was the same deep brown as the one from earlier. 

Frowning again, he couldn't figure out why those two handles changed color for him. Maybe it was magic, he truly hopes his vision was finally changing. He didn't see another color for the rest of the evening, even after they were sorted. 

Harry was placed in Gryffindor, as were Hermione and Ron, and strangely a boy named Neville, who excitedly exclaimed he found his toad. So that was the toad’s owner. Harry looked at the pudgy boy, who looked like he didn't want to be there and Harry felt bad for the bloke. 

Weeks passed as Harry acclimated to his new home. Every so often he would see a shade of color that wasn't black nor white and he would stop and run his fingers over the object in awe. He still had not found out what was causing this. It only happened to random objects. 

He couldn't tell his only friend Ron about it. The freckled-faced boy would probably think he was nutters. After an incident with a troll, he gained another friend in Hermione. 

The three were inseparable for the remainder of the year and even faced down a giant chess set and Voldemort. Harry was grateful to be alive afterward. He kept his eyes open for the strange objects that would randomly become colorful, but he didn't see anymore that year. 

Harry was saddened as the school year ended and he was shipped back to his relatives. He promised his new friends that he would write to them and keep up with his studies. 

Halfway through the summer, his uncle locked him in his room, placing bars on the window much to Harry's annoyance. It wasn't his fault the house-elf dropped a cake on someone's wife! His world was indeed black and white, not having received any letters from his friends until the house-elf showed up and was forced to hand them over.

Then one night a magically flying car retrieved him from his summer prison. He spent the remainder of his summer with the Weasleys and his best mate Ron. When they arrived at Diagon Alley before the term started, Harry was ushered into a book shop where he saw a red book sitting on a shelf. Harry paused, his fingers lightly brushing the spine of the red book. The more he saw colors, the more excited he became. He was reaching to get it when Hermione tapped him on the shoulder and took the book. 

He was immensely happy to see her. Almost more so than seeing Ron. Returning her hug, he was introduced to her parents and introduced her to the Weasleys. Even the confrontation with Lucius Malfoy didn't dampen his spirits. 

Returning to Hogwarts, he hoped feverishly he would see another colorful object. That maybe the magic around Hogwarts that would help. But like last year he found himself disappointed. As he sat down, he noticed the plate in front of Hermione was gold. Like real gold while his plate was greyish. Harry didn't understand why this was and he knew he couldn't say anything about it. 

As the year progressed, things happened in the school that would have any other school closed down. Harry tried his best to stay out of the way but somehow he was roped into saving the school again. This time it was because someone let a basilisk loose upon the students of Hogwarts. While he was chasing down basilisks, Hermione was in the infirmary petrified from helping him days ago. 

At the end of the year, once Harry sat down at the long wooden table filled with students, he noticed several goblets were shining gold again. He looked around the room wildly, wondering if anyone else saw it. When no one did, he sighed in disappointment. He looked down in his lap but caught the color brown from the corner of his eye. 

The wooden bench was brown, right where Hermione normally sat. Across from him was Neville, who looked like he wasn’t ready to go home. The goblet in front of Neville was golden. Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend, wondering what it meant. Suddenly, he heard a girlish shriek from the doors of the Great Hall. 

It was Hermione and she was un-petrified. 

Coming to his feet, he watched as she raced toward him, her smile bright. Her wild, frizzy hair flew behind her as she ran down the aisle. He felt something as she threw herself into his arms. It was like something clicked. Behind his closed eyes, he saw fireworks exploding in unlimited colors. 

Behind his closed eyes, the colors were bright and for a second it startled him until he realized what it was. It was holding Hermione in his arms. The colors felt warm as they wrapped around his body, calming him as they embraced each other. He didn’t want to let her go. Being wrapped in her arms, he could see the colors he longed to be able to see with his eyes opened. 

When she released him, the world turned back to its black and white scheme, much to his disappointment. They took a seat and dug into the delicious food before them. Hermione spoke happily as she piled food upon her plate. Harry watched her as she talked to Neville, then to Ron who was still stuffing his face. When the feast was over and the House Points awarded, Harry smiled as Gryffindor won the House Cup once again. 

As they left Hogwarts again, Harry wondered if he would ever see colors. Would he ever find out how random objects would appear in color but the rest of the world stayed the same? It made him curious that things started to change around him as he entered into the Wizarding world. Maybe his answer was magic. Maybe it was magic that was doing this, but he remembered the hug Hermione gave him and he knew something was different. 

Maybe it wasn’t magic.

Maybe it was her? 

The door to the compartment opened as Neville stood there, his eyes looking around for a spare seat. Harry smiled at his friend and noticed the tie wrapped around Neville’s neck was scarlet red and gold. It was the first time he’d seen his house colors. When Neville asked if he could join them, Harry scooted over to let him sit beside the raven-haired wizard. 

They talked quietly about Herbology and what their plans were for the summer. Hermione joined them after she closed her book. Harry watched them closely and could tell that something was different. Squinting, he figured he needed his prescription checked, but when he removed and cleaned them, he could still see it. 

Tiny sparks of color floated around them making Harry wonder more about these two. Turning his head to look outside, the world moved in a blur. He could catch the greens and browns from the trees and occasionally a brightly colored bird. 

As they exited the train for another year, Harry hugged Hermione then turned to Neville, who clapped him on the shoulder. Harry shivered from the touch, the tiny sparks getting brighter the longer the three were together. As his friends walked away, Harry wondered what life would bring him next.

*************

As the years progressed, Harry Potter became closer to Hermione and Neville. No longer did Ron nor his sister interfere with the close-knit group. It had been a struggle for several years before they finally left the trio alone. There were still days that Ginny and Ron stared at Harry and wished for things to be different, but after the chaos of their fourth year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry refused their friendship. 

By their sixth year, the three were inseparable. They would do everything together, including fighting against Death Eaters at the end of their fifth year. That summer, Harry finally kissed Hermione and his world exploded in color around him for just a brief few minutes. Harry knew then that his ticket to a brighter world laid in Hermione’s kisses. The kisses never stopped and Harry found that the library was full of thick multicolored tomes that he would touch just to make sure they were real. 

He began to notice the world around him became a little brighter when he spent time with Neville in the greenhouses. Herbology wasn’t his best class and he knew he would need help. The pots were a mix of browns and tans. Some were black or red. The bright-colored leaves and petals drew him in until a warm hand rested on his arm. Neville’s quiet warning that many of them could hurt him if he wasn’t careful. 

During their work in the greenhouse, Harry smiled at his close friend. Those tiny sparks of color were brighter each time they spent time together. As he wiped the dirt off his hands, he found himself intrigued by his friend. Something about spending time with Neville or Hermione made his world bright and he was greedy to keep it. 

That day he pressed his luck and kissed Neville. It surprised both of them, but Neville reciprocated. The world exploded in color as it did with Hermione. Harry knew from that moment on, that Neville and Hermione were special to him. Harry and Neville didn’t speak of that kiss again, but would occasionally sneak them in whenever they were alone. 

The night before graduation, Harry was sitting up top the Astronomy tower when he heard the door open. He knew in his heart he was in love with Hermione and Neville and tonight he was going to tell them. He was going to let himself love someone and hoped they would love him in return. 

Turning around, he saw them standing there. Both of them reeked of curiosity, but no one spoke but embraced each other. Harry kissed Hermione softly on the lips and to her surprise, he kissed Neville too. 

“I just want to say, I love you both,” Harry said finally, looking at them with love.

Hermione smiled at him, “I love you too.” 

“I love you too Harry,” Neville said with a small smile at him. 

And at that moment, the world exploded in color and Harry Potter finally saw life as it should be, because of love. 


End file.
